A New Leaf
by footloosest
Summary: A glimpse of the future as we take a jump in time and see where the TechnoVoyager team is in ten years. Based on the original Japanese series taking place in 2066 with a fair amount of imagination thrown in. Chapter 2 includes subtle nods to Lyssa's version of the conception of Thunderbirds/TechnoVoyager team in In the Beginning series.
1. Looking Back

"So...who do you think it is going to be?" Catherine Hayward asked as she looked over to the closed meeting room door across the lounge. Commander Simpson and Grant Hansen had been inside for almost an hour now, discussing who might replace Grant as Chief as he was promoted to succeed the retiring Commander.

"Well, if I have to wager," Raiji Hidaka offered his girlfriend a paper cup of orange juice before wedging himself between her and their other two teammates on the plush L-shaped sofa, "I'd bet on Captain Jones."

"I know I have slightly more years and experiences on you guys," Eric said diplomatically, "but it's still anyone's game."

"Though I don't think it'll be me." His co-pilot, Sammy Edkins Jr., yawned and stretched his seven-foot figure on the sofa. "I'm far too cra-zee, and I feel more comfortable playing sidekick."

"Don't underestimate yourself, buddy. No one can forget your one-man stint destroying all those droids and freeing the hostages in Metal City," Raiji reminded him with a smile, sipping his own drink.

"Not to mention your breakthrough, life-saving ideas," Eric added. "Remember your brilliant suggestion to boost Spanloader V with TB-2 engine to keep it from crashing into Tokyo? And you were also the one coming up with the idea to remotely guide those little brats who ripped off TB-1 to get the shuttle out of the burning building themselves."

Raiji couldn't help grimacing at the reminder, though it was already years ago. A primary school's field trip to Arcology had gone awry when two kids sneaked into TB-1 and accidentally crashed it to a nearby building, causing an uncontrollable fire. He'd tried to save them but only succeeded in badly injuring himself and had nearly lost his head, lashing out at everyone including Catherine. It was lucky the ever calm and reliable Sammy had come up with a solution none of them had thought of. As if knowing what was inside her boyfriend's mind, Catherine squeezed his hand tight, which only made him feel even guiltier.

"Thanks for the kind words, my friends," Sammy faked a bow, "but as brilliant as I am, can y'all see a slacker like me in the Chief's shoes? I don't think so."

"You may be right," Eric smirked and clapped his partner's shoulder. "Maybe it's Catherine."

"What? Why me?" The only female member looked genuinely surprised.

"Why not?" Sammy started to count off his fingers. "You're brave, intelligent and level-headed, not to mention well-equipped with diplomatic and leadership skills."

"And a kick-ass woman to boot," Raiji added with a grin, remembering a few times Catherine had single-handedly carried out missions and even saved the boys in the nick of time.

Catherine blushed. "But I tend to let my feelings get in the way," she argued. "Remember what happened in Space Colony when Hidaka and Billy were blown into space by reactor bursts? I almost left a critical task to go after them."

"That was a long time ago, Catherine," Raiji said softly, warmed inside at how much she'd cared for him even then. "We know better now. We're able to put our duties before our feelings."

"Still," Catherine shook her head. "I don't think I want to be in similar position again if I can help it, let alone being the person who makes the decision on whom I should first save."

"Fair point," Sammy scratched his chin thoughtfully, "It'll probably be harder for you guys now that you are, uh, closer than ever."

"Which gets us back to Eric," Raiji said, trying to hide his blush at Sammy's insinuation. "You have all the right academic and professional qualifications, not to mention superb analytical skills to assess situations, and being single, you don't have the concerns that hamper us."

"Well..." Eric mused, "Again, not that you are wrong, but I'm not sure I'm cut out for the position."

"What do you mean? Who else it's going to be then? Don't say Commander Simpson will have to recruit external officer again."

Catherine, Eric and Sammy smiled. They remembered all too well the time when Grant took a month's leave to take care of family matters and Commander Simpson had no choice but to recruit a former navy officer strongly recommended by an IRO funder to lead the team temporarily. It had turned into a disaster as Tim Anderson tried to work his charm on Catherine, much to Raiji's annoyance, and secretly plotted to get rid of his rival during a mission to rescue some hostages held by a group of terrorists. But Raiji's so-called nine lives did not disappoint, and with Eric's help, he managed to return safely to Arcology along with one hostage Anderson had overlooked. Needless to say the cocky captain was humiliated, and the incident ended with Catherine finally blurting out her feelings for Raiji and receiving a response in kind. Sammy joked that it had taken the intruder for Raiji to "finally realize Catherine is a female."

"I don't think the Commander wants a repeat performance," Eric assured. "Even then he did not actually want to appoint Anderson. He only did that because Bowman practically shoved his nephew to his face and the man used his influence as IRO's biggest financial backer."

"What a jerk," Sammy muttered. Raiji smiled. He never saw Sammy losing his cool except that one time when TB-2 was nearly stolen and during the Anderson incident.

"Anyway, let's not get ahead of ourselves," Eric continued. "We haven't even mentioned _every_body in the team."

It took Raiji a second to catch up.

"Whoa, wait a minute," he held up both hands. "Catherine and I practically have the same level of capabilities, and if she can't accept the responsibility for fear our relationship may affect her judgment, what makes you think I can do better?"

"I'm not saying you have better chance at this than she does, you dope. I'm just weighing on all the options available. Whether you feel up for the job or not is your problem. Same goes to you, Catherine."

"But," Sammy added with a smirk, "we forget something here."

"What?" His three friends frowned.

"Well, assuming you guys will marry at some point," he pointed at the two youngest captains, "Catherine will eventually bear kids and retire from active duty, which means Hidaka will have one less thing to worry about if he becomes Chief."

"I _won't_," Raiji said firmly. "Become Chief, I mean. And as much as I would like to...see Catherine settling down and having a normal life, I know that is not what she wants, at least for the near future. And no way I am going to force my wish on her."

"Thank you, Sweetheart," Catherine pecked him swiftly on the cheek. "I do intend to spend a few more years as your teammate. But I have to agree with them on you being perfectly eligible as Chief, regardless of everything. You have great leadership quality, excellent intuitive and steadfastness that I'm sure will make you an effective leader."

"Hear, hear," Sammy quipped.

Raiji threw his hands up. "Come _on, _people. I'm the baby in the team, remember? The one who always got into troubles..."

"...and got out of them looking good and in one piece..."

"...made other people clean up after my mess..."

"...and earned them some accolades and decorations..."

"...broke all the rules..."

"...and saved some lives..."

"...sneaked out after punching my teammate in the gut..."

"I'm yet to pay you back on that, by the way," Eric broke in, "but if you hadn't done it, we might have been too late to save those people in the Amway Sanatorium. You may be one of the most foolish, reckless, nuttiest persons I've ever met, Hidaka, but you also know exactly what you are doing, and while you often think on your feet, somehow your compass always ends up pointing to the right direction."

Raiji was struck speechless and Sammy was enjoying the rare sight when the meeting room door opened and Grant came out. "Eric, can you join us for a minute?"

Raiji threw Eric a very smug "I-told-you-so" look and Sammy gave his friend a congratulatory pat on the back. Eric shrugged as he walked past Catherine who whispered, "Good luck, hotshot" and closed the meeting room door behind him.

"Well, now that the question's answered, let us have some more juice and reminisce about the good ole days," Sammy suggested as he refilled their cups. "Ten years, over two hundred missions. No wonder I gray so quickly."

"How time flies," Catherine mused as she planted her chin on her hands. "Feels like it was only yesterday when I got the letter from IRO and my parents were beside themselves with glee. Do you guys still remember the first time you came here?"

"Wouldn't forget it," Sammy smiled at the memory. "I left Brazil on my first plane ride ever and saw this incredible base-on-a-secret-island, and I thought, Sammy, not even winning the World Cup can beat this."

Raiji smiled. "Tell me about it. Back in Yokohama, my goal was to finish high school and enroll into police academy. Never in my wildest dream did I imagine a career as international rescue pilot."

"And look where we have landed," Sammy leaned back on the sofa, throwing his arms out, "The moon, the sun, Jupiter, TIMES, CNN, Forbes, People's Most Eligible Bachelors list...oh wait, that's you, Hidaka."

"Very funny," Raiji rolled his eyes.

The trio continued walking down the memory lane as they recalled the worst mission (Anderson), the best (Spanloader) and everything in-between from battling giant plant to alien monster to taking care of a genetically altered baby gorilla before the meeting room door re-opened half an hour later. Eric appeared with a small smile, followed by Commander Simpson and Grant.

"Well, partner, should we start calling you Chief now?" Sammy went to pat his partner's shoulder as Raiji and Catherine beamed with pride.

"Not in the near future, unfortunately," Eric answered easily as his teammates frowned in confusion. "You have to direct that salutation to someone else."

"Who...?" Raiji started to ask, then stopped short as Commander Simpson, Grant and Eric leveled him a meaningful look. "Oh, no, you can't be serious..."

"Unfortunately I have never been anything less than serious, Captain," Commander Simpson said, allowing rare humor to color his usually gravelly voice. "We can talk more about it if you want."

"But..."

"We will not force you, Hidaka," Grant chimed in, "but I think you will agree that for the best interest of the team and the public at large, it is important that you take the baton. And this is not something we decided at random. We have put a lot of thought into it and we all agree you're the right choice for this."

"But how can it be?" Raiji finally found his voice. "After all the mess I've made?"

"You've made quite of them alright," Commander Simpson stepped forward, "but everyone has to start somewhere. You've learned from your mistakes and kept getting back up no matter how many times you fell, and it's one quality I value in a leader. The same quality I saw in you that first day."

Suddenly Raiji felt time sliding out from under him, and he was eighteen all over again, standing before the Commander in that exact same room he'd been called to on his first day as the member of the TechnoVoyager team. The Commander had had that same penetrating look in his eyes, and Raiji now understood what it meant. He'd foreseen this moment even then.

A gentle touch on his arm broke Raiji's thought, and he looked to his left to see Catherine's clear blue eyes shining with pride and indescribable emotions. He swallowed and turned his attention back to the Commander. "I am up for the job if duty requires it, Commander. But there's something I'd like you to know."

"I see," the Commander said as he glanced at Raiji's right hand that enveloped Catherine's. "We can discuss it further in my office."

"Sir..." Catherine began.

"I understand your concern, Captain Hayward," the Commander said reassuringly. "Captain Hidaka and I will figure it out."

With that he walked out, and Raiji gave Catherine a nervous but comforting smile before he followed suit.

Grant put one massive hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry, Catherine. I'm sure the Commander will decide the best course for you two and the team."

Catherine sighed. "I don't want to hold him back, Chief."

Grant turned her around and smiled. "No, I don't think you will," he assured. "On the contrary, I think you will be a great help to him." He led her to the door and beckoned the others. "Come on now, let's talk about this over lunch. Meetings with the Commander always starved me."


	2. Stepping Up

"I knew you'd be here," Catherine said as she approached Raiji on the beach outside the Arcology, four hours later.

Raiji broke his gaze from the sun setting on the horizon to meet her eyes. Without a word, he extended his hand to grip hers.

"What did the Commander say?" she asked, bracing herself for the answer.

"Just like what Eric said," he replied, pulling her close. "That I've come a long way. That I've managed to sort my priorities." He let out a long sigh. "They wanted to appoint him at first but he said he didn't have it in him to be a leader, for all his condescending manners. And they agreed with his assessment."

Catherine smiled as she laid her other hand on his chest. "Somehow I also feel the same way. You're just born to do this."

Raiji looked back to the now golden sea. "Then why am I so scared?" he asked quietly. "I can't imagine being Grant, having to make the decision that may make or break the team every time. And to think that one day I have to choose between the safety of the people I care about and the people I must protect..." He shook his head. "It's never a question, but you were right. It's totally different than when it was just me and my own rise and fall. What makes them think I can do this?"

"Listen to me, Raiji." Switching to his first name, she reached out to turn his head to face her. "I know I said it wouldn't be easy, especially with our involvement, but if there is one person strong enough to carry this out, it would be you. You've been in this ten years and know all the stakes, and you're ready to face it even though you don't think you are. And you're not doing this alone. We'll have your back, just like we've always had Grant's back. We'll help you through the toughest times." She swallowed. "I've been thinking what Sammy said. If necessary, I can take a break from active duty. I've been in this for so long anyway, and the team is going to need some regeneration. I can train new cadets and provide the team with..."

He cupped her chin with one hand and tilted her head up. "You sure that's what you want to do?"

"Yes." She tried to sound firm, but her eyes betrayed her feelings.

"Well," Raiji let a smile crept back up his face, "fortunately you don't have to decide now. Commander Simpson always thought it would be easier if we didn't work together. That's why he didn't really approve when he first found out about us, as you remember." Catherine nodded. "But on the other hand, he has seen the advantages of our relationship, how our chemistry improved our collaboration in missions and how your calmness balanced out my impulsiveness for the better. And he has seen how hard we worked the past seven years to separate work and personal life. In fact, if we can keep this up, he believes we have the potential to be one of those rare couples that make the best teams in military history."

Catherine could not believe her ears. "He really did say that?"

Raiji nodded. "I guess the time out we took that year to visit the retiring officer couple really helped." He sighed. "But things always prove harder in reality than in theory, especially when you're the person in charge. The Commander gave me time to think this through with you. I have until tomorrow to decide."

Catherine looked down at the tanned hand that held hers, her eyes tracing the long, powerful fingers she knew so well. She had heard Grant saying the same thing during lunch, that the benefits of them working together might outweigh the setbacks if they could manage it. They had made it this far, had defied all odds against their relationship, because they were more than a couple deep in love. They were teammates sharing the same dream and passion, and no one understood them better than each other. Who knew how far more they could go?

She looked up into his dark brown eyes and saw the same realization dawning there.

"I think I want to try to make it to that elite list of best rescuer couple," she said with a twinkle in her eyes. "And see if we'll get as lucky. What do you think?"

One corner of his mouth lifted up in a half smile. "I knew you would say that."

* * *

"Well, Captain, I see you finally dress up to the occasion," Eric commented as he approached Raiji, nodding approvingly at the sharp black suit the soon-to-be-appointed young Chief sported for Grant Hansen's inauguration ceremony. The conference room was filling quickly with IRO officers and staff, along with selected guests and media reps.

Raiji rolled his eyes. "Am I supposed to feel flattered or insulted?"

"Hey, admit it, your sense of fashion was an atrocity when you first came. Brick red suit jacket? Yellow shirt? Come on."

Raiji shrugged. "I was a small town boy, what did you expect. Besides, girls love their men in uniform."

Eric chuckled. "You're right," he said as he looked over to where Catherine and Sammy stood chatting with Bill Watson and his wife. "Congratulations, man. I couldn't be prouder for my teammate."

"Thanks," Raiji replied sincerely, then paused. "Listen, I really appreciate what you said about me last week. I always thought you couldn't stand me."

"Well, you were quite a pain in the arse at first, but then I saw where you came from." A wry smile curved one end of Captain Jones' lips. "I always went by tested rules, facts and numbers, thinking they could never go wrong. But you proved to me that nothing in this world is ever straightforward, that boundaries have been blurred and things are never written in plain, black-and-white letters, and you have to listen to your heart as well as your head in rescue missions. So, you're welcome, and thank you also, for showing me the view from the other side."

Raiji returned his friend's smile, though a question still lingered in his mind. "I still don't understand why you rejected the Chief position though. I mean, they did consider you at first."

"Well..." Eric said slowly, "I guess the bottom line is that I'm not sure this is all there is for me."

Raiji's eyes widened. "You mean you're retiring?"

"Not in the near future, no. It's just that I don't think this is my be-all-and-end-all. Sure, I may do some good by leading the team for two, maybe five years, giving you lot more time to prepare yourselves perhaps. But then we need to do yet another restructuring, reorient new members, and what's the point? Especially when there is another team member just as ready and is likely to be in it for a long haul."

"How do you know about the long haul part?" Raiji asked, intrigued.

"Come on, Hidaka. Anyone can see from your first day that this is your calling. Being a rescuer is not just what you do. It's what you _are._ I guess that's partly why Catherine and you are so suited for each other. You two would still rush off to save the world even long after you hung those uniforms and retired to some pretty cottage in Oahu Island. Only people like you guys can give the same dedication and longevity as Grant has shown all this time."

Raiji was again stunned to silence with his teammate's astute observation. His heart stirred when he heard those words, but for what reason, he was not sure. Before he could say anything further, Eric looked over his shoulder and said, "Oh, look, here comes your biggest fan."

_"Onii-chan!"_ A shout was heard even before Raiji turned to see who his teammate referred to. A tall, lanky, redheaded boy of sixteen was pushing his way in the crowd, his freckled face beaming as he pulled along a teenage girl behind him.

"Paul?!" A wide smile erupted on Raiji's face as he wrapped the boy in a warm hug. "Look at you, growing like weeds! When did you arrive?"

"Just now. Managed to catch the earliest flight from London after my final exam. Wouldn't want to miss my favorite big brother's big night!"

Commander Simpson's nephew had practically worshiped Raiji since they first met, looking up to him as a six-year-old would to his favorite superhero. Raiji, on the other hand, had found in him a little brother he never had. They'd formed an odd but close friendship, which continued even after Paul was sent to boarding school in London at thirteen. The boy still addressed him with the Japanese affectionate term for "older brother", which Raiji taught him when he was little, although Paul had long ago been able to spell his full name.

"So how's school? I see you bring a friend," Raiji nodded with a smile at the teenage girl, who looked awestruck.

"Oh, this is Nissa, my classmate! She's been _dying_ to meet you guys! Nissa, these are Captains Raiji Hidaka and Eric Jones from the famous TechnoVoyager."

Nissa seemed to have lost the ability to talk as she shook Eric and Raiji's hands with a kind of hypnotic look in her eyes.

"I hope you haven't been using your connections to get dates," Eric raised his eyebrows at Paul when Nissa turned around to type something furiously to her tablet.

"Don't be so deprecating," Paul said with a look of hurt on his face. "I may not be a star student at school, but I'm not completely hopeless either. After all, I still have the ambition to join the TechnoVoyager one day!_"_

Their conversation was interrupted as the room suddenly erupted in a cheer and Commander Simpson climbed the podium.

"The IRO," he started as the crowd went quiet, "started with no more than a worn-out blueprint of four outdated rescue vehicles and the crazy dream of a young man. Technology had become so advanced in 2030s, and men were able to go places they previously would not have dreamed about. With all these achievements, it is easy to lose sight of the insignificance of men, how weak and helpless we actually are in the face of natural forces around us.

"Our biggest fault has always been to think that we can control the universe. We like to play god, thinking that we've made so much progress, but the mysterious ways of nature often throw us off-guard. Every breakthrough invention, every venture into the unknown has never been without setbacks, unsolicited conflicts and natural disasters. For this reason, I intended to start a rescue organization equipped with cutting-edge technologies to save mankind from these unwanted effects, to preserve earth and its inhabitants, to maintain balance in the universe rather than subjugate and destroy them."

"Grand, isn't it," Sammy joked, showing up beside Raiji as fervent applause greeted the Commander's speech. "I wonder who wrote it for him."

Raiji smiled, knowing full well the Commander meant every word. From the corner of his eyes, he could see Catherine hugging Paul.

"When I first proposed the idea to the World Council in 2046, nobody wanted to fund it," Simpson continued. "They saw it as a waste of time and resources, believing that police, armies and special forces were more than enough to maintain peace and safety. I had to get the pilot project off the ground myself, with the help of three good friends of mine here," he indicated the three middle-aged men sitting on the right side of the podium, "to show what we could do. Only after ten years the Council was able to see the benefits of a specially trained rescue team. Today, we've grown into a large organization with more than 100,000 staff and crew, and we've accomplished hundreds of missions and saved millions of lives around the globe. I have attained what I set out to do and have been lucky enough to see my dreams expand beyond my imaginings, but our work is far from over. More challenges lie ahead as mankind try to explore new possibilities and reach their limits, and we need new, young leaders to face obstacles in the upcoming millennium. For this reason, I have decided that some restructuring is in order, and have appointed an individual to take over my responsibility as the head of the organization. This person has shown extraordinary dedication, considerable amount of good judgment, and great leadership ability in his fifteen years with the IRO, and I believe he can continue what I have started and further the organization's mission. Ladies and gentlemen, I proudly introduce you to the new Supreme Commander of the International Rescue Organization, Grant Hansen."

The room again erupted in cheers, with Raiji, Eric, Catherine and Sammy clapping the loudest. Sammy even whistled as Grant took the stage.

"About twenty years ago, I was no different from any other people," Grant began as the crowd settled down. "I was a professional rugby player, with a lovely wife and daughter, a beautiful house in Nice and a dog." He paused. "Then this happened. The TechnoVoyager happened. And before I realized it, the life I used to know grew stranger to me. Instead of celebrating my daughter's birthday, or dining out with my wife, I was busy putting off forest fire or rescuing some space bus that spiraled out of control."

A solemn atmosphere swept the room. Almost everyone in IRO knew that despite having saved millions of lives, Grant Hansen had failed to keep his family together. His wife divorced him two years into his captaincy, when it was apparent Grant would no longer be available to fulfill his roles as husband and father.

"However, I am by no means saying I regret everything that has happened," Grant resumed, looking back up at the crowd. "On the contrary, I want to show that everything happens for a reason. I may have lost my wife and daughter, but in exchange, I got a chance to help building a better, safer world for them to live in. I can protect them and their loved ones in a way that counts. And while sometimes I did wonder if it would've been better had I not started a family at all, I sincerely doubt that without them, I can be here now. Without my family, I couldn't possibly know love and appreciate the meaning of life, and as a consequence would not make a good leader and rescuer."

Somehow, Raiji felt as if those words were directed to him as much as to everyone else, though he was not sure of the reason.

"And so I want to take this opportunity," Grant continued, "to thank my wife and daughter, if they are watching, for making me what I am now, and apologize for not being able to stay by their side. Though I chose this life, there was never a moment I spent up there without thinking of both of you. I will try to make up for my absence by striving to make the world you live in a better place."

Another hearty applause greeted his speech, and even Sammy looked touched as the team watched Grant trying to keep his emotions in check.

"My transition to this higher responsibility would not have been possible without the trust and support from Commander Simpson. Thank you, Commander, for putting your faith in me, for inspiring me and the team with your passion, integrity and dedication, and for being a supporting and understanding father figure. You have not only passed your insight, knowledge and discipline to us, but lent us listening ears when we struggled, and helped us to become better than we could ever be. Thank you to everyone in the organization for your endless friendship and support, especially to my teammates who have been with me through thick and thin. Eric, Sammy, Catherine, Hidaka, you guys are a handful sometimes, but I could not ask for better friends and colleagues. You have become my second family, and I hope we can continue this good work for many more years to come."

The smiles on the faces of the four younger team members could not have been brighter as they cheered with the audience. Sammy tried to diffuse the sentimental mood by pretending to wipe the corners of his eyes.

"As I take up this new position," Grant resumed, "there will automatically be a new Chief appointed as the leader of the rescue operations. We've seen the speculations on the papers, and they have fascinated and given great feedback to us. But Commander Simpson and I have decided on what we hope is the right choice. This individual has proved a lot in his young age, showing remarkable determination, discipline and promises for someone his years. He also proved to be a valuable team player who worked seamlessly with other members and showed effective leadership capabilities when the situation called for it. I'm proudly introducing my teammate, Captain Raiji Hidaka, as the new leader of the TechnoVoyager team."

Raiji's ears went bright red as Eric and Sammy whooped and Catherine kissed him swiftly on the cheek before pushing him gently to the podium. The Commander gave him a firm handshake, and Grant slapped him so hard on the back he was nearly knocked off the stage before turning him to face the crowd.

"Well...where do I start," Raiji began, then chuckled nervously. "This is harder than dropping foam bombs."

The audience laughed.

"There was an old Japanese proverb my father used to share with me when I was very young. It says, 'a single arrow is easily broken, but not ten in a bundle'." He paused. "That has never been truer than in my case. Most people seem to think, as does the media, that I am the most outstanding member in the team, and that it is the reason I am standing here tonight. Well...I just want to say it couldn't be further from the truth."

Taking a deep breath, Raiji struggled to put into words all the thoughts he'd harbored in the past ten years.

"Before I joined TechnoVoyager, I used to do everything by myself. Having lost my parents at early age, I was forced to study and work harder than most people so I could survive on my own. I excelled at school and in all practical skills imaginable, and got good enough to secure my place in the team. My independence was carried over to my time with the TechnoVoyager, and I become impulsive, tending to trust my instincts before all else and taking it upon myself to set things right as I have done my entire life."

His voice growing steadier, he continued, "It is true that my intuitive and skills, sharply honed by life experience and vigorous discipline, have helped me solve critical issues and tackle perilous situations. But for each seeming success, there were a hundred near-misses, botched attempts, and sheer dumb lucks that never made the front page. As time went by, I gradually realized that, when you are faced with not one or two, but multiple hurdles coming all at once, with the lives of hundreds, thousands, even millions of people in your hands, being talented, or courageous, or passionate is nowhere near enough. You may be quick to jump to actions, you may be eager to save the world, but without the help of a cool head that is able to judge situations, or strategic, innovative minds that see a problem from different angles, or wiseness that thinks far ahead, those attempts would come into nothing." Raiji flicked his gaze to Catherine, Eric, Sammy and Grant as he spoke the last few sentences. "Indeed, most of the times I was tooted as the determining factor of a mission's success were actually the times I relied on my teammates the most."

Hushed silence filled the room as the stunned audience listened, and Raiji let years of unspoken appreciation shown in his eyes.

"Chief, Eric, Sammy, Catherine. Thank you for being my head, my eyes and my ears all these times when I need them. Thank you for bearing with me, for supporting me, for letting me know what it means to be part of a family. Because of you guys, I have become a better person and team player, and I would never be here had it not for you all. For some reasons I still don't understand, I have been chosen to lead, but I'll still need your help, maybe even more now than ever, and I hope you are still willing to walk this journey with me." He stepped backward and bowed. _"Arigato gozaimasu."_

The applause that followed was deafening. Raiji grinned at the beaming Eric, Sammy, and Catherine, who had a gleam in her eyes.

"Commander," he said, turning to the older man, "I know I have tested your patience in the early years with my rebelliousness, but you've trusted me and put up with me. I can never thank you enough for having given me a chance, many times over, and I promise I will not disappoint you." He gave him his deepest, most respectful bow, and the Commander, surprisingly, gave him his warmest smile yet and returned the greeting in kind.

The celebration culminated as Grant introduced the new, fifth member of the TechnoVoyager team to fill the seat left after the restructuring, and despite having known about the decision a week ago, the other four members were still overjoyed when Andre Roberts took the stage. The son of a professor who had designed some space stations and rescue vehicles, Andre ironically had agoraphobia which impaired his progress in the IRO training program. The TechnoVoyager team had helped him take the first step toward overcoming his fear of space, but Andre eventually decided to pursue a career in aerospace engineering instead until the professor's death prompted him to fulfill his father's dream of seeing his son becoming an IRO pilot.

"I knew you would make it one day," Raiji said as he patted his former training buddy's back.

"If it wasn't for you and Catherine's encouragement, I would never have believed in myself. I owe you both," Andre replied. "Speaking of which, when can I congratulate you two in turn?"

Raiji shook his head in dismay. "It's hard to make official commitment when you are still on active duty. Any misstep can cost us our relationship and reputation. As if the realization that we can lose each other any time in missions is not hard enough."

"I thought you guys have talked with some ex-military couples to see how they handled it?"

"We did, and it more or less helped, but..." Raiji sighed. "Our situation is more complicated, especially now that I am in charge. The TechnoVoyager has received more media attention than any other forces. I just...I just don't want her to get hurt."

"Well," Andre said slowly, "I think the only one who can hurt her is you."

"What do you mean?" Raiji frowned.

"The reason you guys can make it this far is because you defy the myths of coworkers affairs. You do not get together _despite_ the job; you get together _because of_ the job. I've been following your pursuits since my training days at the IRO. You guys never looked more at home as when you were working together in the team. You both shared great chemistry, the same passion for humanity, and uncanny understanding of each other that were visible even in newspaper reports. Nothing will ever change the fact that you belong together up there. The only thing that can ruin your relationship is wasting whatever fate allows you both to have."

Andre's words connected all the random dots that had turned up in Raiji's mind. Finally he understood what his heart had been trying to tell him all night.

"Since when did you get so wise?" he asked Andre after he found his voice again.

Andre winked. "That's what you get from taking psychology minor."

"God," was all Raiji could say as they walked down to the function room for the inauguration after-party.

"Just what I thought," Eric quipped, having caught the tail end of his teammates' conversation.

Raiji closed his eyes and sighed. "I know this is too much to ask, but could you do me another favor?"

The other man smirked. "Any time."


	3. Take to the Sky

Catherine sipped her punch, enjoying the enchanting jazz music played by the small orchestra on the stage. The brass seemed to have spared no expense, turning the usually barren and business-like function hall into a beautiful ballroom with lavish food, endless drinks and almost ethereal ambiance. Her other hand absently smoothed the front of the sea green dress she'd bought two years ago, which she really liked but hadn't found a special occasion to wear it to. Raiji had said once that the color looked best on her, highlighting her blue eyes and reminding him of the ocean she often navigated.

Scanning the room, she finally found him hovering at the entrance with Eric. Setting down her glass, she made their way toward them.

"What took you guys so long?" she asked. "All the good food will be gone if you don't hurry up."

"The dim sums seem delicious," Eric agreed, looking at the far side of the room. "I'm going to have a look. Good luck, you two."

He winked at Raiji and walked off.

Catherine raised her brows. "Well...what was that? Aren't you going to get some too?"

"I'm not really hungry, actually," Raiji said, turning to her. "Do you want to eat something?"

"Actually, I'm not too hungry myself," Catherine responded, smiling. "Well, since we're not going to check on the dishes, care for a dance?"

Raiji smiled softly at her. "Sure."

He offered his arm, and she took it as they walked to the open space at the center of the room, where a few couples have started to slow-dance to the music.

"You look beautiful tonight," he murmured as they swayed together.

"Why, thank you," Catherine replied in teasing note. "Been waiting to hear your opinion since the evening started."

He grinned bashfully. "Sorry. Was too nervous about the speech."

She smiled. "That turned out quite nice." Her hand slowly descended from where it rested on his shoulder to the front of the suit only a shade lighter than his raven black hair. "And you don't look so bad yourself."

"You're the second person who said that tonight," Raiji said, looking over to where Eric stood in front of the dim sum table, his head close to a woman's with long, silky dark hair.

"I wonder if he will finally settle down," Catherine murmured as she followed her lover's gaze. Raiji did not miss the subtle longing in her tone. "He seems to be spending time with Alex longer than any of the other girls."

Alex was one of the staff in their research team. Raiji had seen his teammate's eyes softened whenever he looked at the delicate half-American, half-Japanese girl and wondered if she could be part of Eric's "be-all-and-end-all". "If that's the case, I'm happy for him."

Catherine tilted her head slightly. "Would you say so if she had gone out with you?"

Raiji frowned. "I never even got close with her. How could it be possible?"

"Oh, come on now. Don't say you don't remember how she pursued you some time ago."

"That was nothing. I didn't even realize she had a thing for me."

Catherine rolled her eyes. "You were so insensitive. She positively _glowed_ when you guys were chitchatting about your childhood back in Japan."

"Ooh, I think someone's jealous," Raiji teased, and when Catherine just pouted, he planted a quick kiss on the corner of her mouth. "Fortunately I happen to have a preference for blond-haired women. Especially the one in front of me right now, who makes me want to do all sorts of naughty things."

"Mmm," Catherine murmured approvingly. "That sounds like a very good idea right about now."

Raiji smiled, his chocolate gaze soft on her as his lips found hers again, this time more slowly, tenderly. Catherine opened her eyes, surprised. He had never kissed her like that in public before.

"I think so too," he said, "but I have slightly different plan tonight." He winked and let go of her hand to walk to the stage.

She watched, baffled, as Raiji spoke a few words to the pianist, and the old man smiled and nodded. The music stopped, and Catherine's eyes widened as her ears recognized the intro to the next song.

It was her favorite song, an old tune talking about having loved someone for a thousand years. She'd learned that decades ago, it had been the soundtrack of a hugely popular movie saga about young star-crossed lovers, and she loved how the lyric spoke exactly the way she felt about Raiji. He had not shared her love for the song and thought the movie was lame, but he'd bought her the original vintage CD for her birthday. And now he asked the orchestra to play it.

What was he up to?

Raiji walked back to her and whispered, "Close your eyes."

She gazed up into those deep brown pools, lost in the pleading expression she found there. Slowly, she obeyed their bidding, trying to calm her thundering heart.

She kept reminding herself not to get her hopes up. Ever since they started dating, they had made silent pact that they would not talk about any serious future plans together, at least until they retire from active duty. It was not so much lack of commitment as the understanding of how the fickleness and uncertainties of their job might affect their relationship. She'd understood and accepted it, though recently she found herself secretly longing for a change. And so her heart nearly stopped when she felt something square and hard pressed to her palm.

She opened her eyes and her vision swam as she saw a small blue velvet box, opened to reveal a simple, beautiful two-stoned diamond ring with twisted silver band.

"Raiji..." Her words were caught in her throat.

He folded her hands that held the box with his own. "Catherine, you have treated me so much better than I deserved, and I know I have not always shown you my appreciation. It took me two years and a third party to admit how I feel, and another year to take our relationship to serious level. And even after that, I still wasn't sure what we had was real, that it would last. Having been alone half of my life, I become skeptical, unable to even trust what was plain before my eyes." He swallowed. "But tonight I look back and see what I've had, and realize that life is too short for regrets. No one knows how much time we got. I already have the best thing that has ever happened to me right in front of my nose, and there is nothing I want more than to turn this new leaf in my life with her."

He then went down on one knee, in the plain sight of the people around them. "Catherine, will you marry me?"

Shocked faces and audible gasps surrounded them, but Catherine could only stare blankly at him, unable to register what had just come out of those lips. "Say that again?" she blurted.

"Catherine Ann Hayward," he said slowly, deliberately, "will you do the honor to be my wife and battle alien spaceships and forces of nature with me in this next bit of our life together?"

Some people laughed at the proposal and others started chanting for her to accept, but all Catherine could hear was the song playing on the stage that had shifted from the intro to the first verse. Her mind, dimly recalling the lyric off the top of her head, began rewinding the various moments of their relationship in time.

The day they first met.

That day in the swimming pool when she first sensed there was something going on between them.

The mission in Space Colony when she thought she'd lost him forever.

The trip to Tokyo when she'd gotten lost downtown hunting for the Raiji mini doll and he'd frantically searched for her.

The time she almost lost him to the Space Police and then again in the Anderson incident, when they finally realized they had been fooling themselves.

Their first date.

Their first kiss.

The first night.

The time when Commander Simpson found out about them and they had to struggle to keep their feelings and emotions in check.

Looking now at those familiar brown eyes filled with hope and fear, with every worry, every laughter and every tear flashing in her mind, she knew they were made for each other. They'd shied away from making permanent commitment, afraid after what happened to Grant's marriage. But Grant had said he was not sorry. It was better to know love, even if it was only for a short time, than to never know it at all.

"Yes." Her eyes were brimming with tears as she choked out the one word she'd always wanted to say. "Yes. Yes."

His handsome face never looked as radiant as when he swept her up in his embrace and poured out all he'd never been able to say in one passionate kiss.

"But how...?" Catherine asked when they pulled back to catch their breath, looking at the ring he now slid into her finger.

"It's Eric's," Raiji admitted with a bashful chuckle. "His grandmother's, to be exact. I happened to see it when I dropped by his quarters a few months ago and suddenly thought it would be the perfect ring to give you if I ever got the chance. And I couldn't get the idea off my mind since then." He kissed her cheek. "So this is on loan until I can get a similar one of our own."

"How long have you planned this?"

He shrugged. "Like, half an hour ago? Let's just say I got an epiphany tonight. Or rather several."

"And what could these epiphanies be?" she asked, her mouth forming a half-amazed smile.

His smile back was luminous. "That we're worth fighting for. And we better seal the deal before some meteors hit the earth or something and steal our chances."

She chuckled. "I love you, silly boy."

"And I love you more," he responded with all his heart, locking their lips in another kiss.

No amount of cheers and applause was able to break their happy bubble until Paul shattered the moment with a congratulatory "About time!" and a choking hug, followed by Andre and the rest of the team. Sammy commented "I have no idea you can be so romantic" and Eric dismissed the happy couple's expressions of gratitude by telling them to just shut up and take care not to drop the borrowed heirloom. It was only a moment later Raiji caught Gerald Simpson's eyes, which betrayed no expression, and a slight uneasiness tampered his mood. He knew his superior was able to see the good in his relationship with Catherine, but he was uncertain as to the older man's opinion of the public proposal. Breaking away from the group, he approached him and began, "Commander..."

Simpson lifted his hand. "I am not your Commander anymore," he said, "so I'll leave it to Grant to give his blessing or disapproval." Then, with the faintest hint of a smile, "I am sure though that Commander Hansen wouldn't mind a bit of domestic touch in the team. Am I right, Grant?"

Raiji turned to see the big man already standing behind him, all warm smiles. "I don't think it'll be much of a problem. Though you could've given me a heads up, Hidaka."

Raiji could not remember ever feeling so happy and complete in his life. "Thank you, Chief...I mean Commander. Sir." He bowed to both men.

"Well, I guess I better leave you to your celebration," Simpson nodded to the small gathering at the center of the room.

"Aren't you joining us, Sir?" Raiji asked, surprised.

Gerald Simpson looked into the eyes of the once fiery eighteen-year old teenager, now a mature twenty-eight year old young man, who had walked into his office all those years ago with nothing more than a high school diploma, a flight school certificate and pure determination. He'd had his scruples about the boy, knowing that he would not be easy to command, but he'd also seen something else, something that could be a great asset to the organization if handled the right way. It had not occurred to Simpson though that Catherine would play a big part of Raiji Hidaka's transformation. After decades of experience, life could still surprise even him.

"This is your time," he said simply. "I need to be somewhere else tonight."

Raiji swallowed and nodded. The Commander was stepping down, letting him take the floor. "See you again, Sir."

Simpson nodded and turned to leave. Midway, he turned back one last time and said, "I am very proud of both of you."

As if on cue, Grant and Raiji straightened their backs and lifted their hands in salutation, just like they always did in the control room. "IROS!"

Simpson saluted back in a grand posture, and both men watched as he turned and quietly walked out of the room, which seemed to split open to make a way for him.

"Let's go back," Grant placed a hand on Raiji's shoulder and led him back to the others.

"Where's the Commander?" Eric asked.

"I guess he needs a long break," Grant answered with a smile, "but I'm sure we'll see him again."

"So," Sammy piped up, trying to revive the celebratory mood, "now that the wedding bell is tolling, are we going to see Catherine pushing strollers anytime soon?"

"Well, considering the horror I see in Commander Hansen's face," Catherine teased, "I think we can wait for a few more years, right, Hidaka?"

Grant shook his head amidst everyone's laughter. "Just keep me informed."

"Now," Andre chimed in, "let's toast for the new and improved TechnoVoyager team, shall we?"

"Can I join too, please?" Paul asked in his usual pleading note. "I'm just six months short of legal drinking age!"

"I guess a drop of champagne or two will do no harm," Catherine smiled, reaching up to ruffle the boy's hair. "Just consider yourself standing for your uncle."

"For Commander Simpson," Andre lifted up his glass, "for our new Commander Grant, our star couple Catherine and Hidaka, and for the next phase in TechnoVoyager's adventure."

Raiji looked at Catherine, her eyes mirroring the love on his own, then at the rest of the team. Suddenly the enormous task that awaited him did not feel so daunting anymore. His heart filled with thanksgiving, he knew he was right where he'd always wanted to be. Lifting his own glass, he exclaimed, "For us."

There was a loud clink as six glasses were raised on the air.

"IROS!"

* * *

**Story Tracks**:

___When We Were Young - Take That_

_A Thousand Years - Christina Perri feat. Steve Kazee_

_Chocolate - 1975_


End file.
